Kenny Punches Jordan In the Face and Gets Grounded
Cast Kenny and Scribe Kid-Brian Jordan-Joey Jerome-Steven King Bob-Eric Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Kenny's mum-Catherine Kenny's dad-Dallas Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Kenny had a plan. Kenny: I am going to punch Kenny in the face. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Then Jordan walked in. Kenny: Stand back! I am going to punch you in the face! Jordan was horrified. Jordan: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Kenny punched Jordan in the face. Jordan's face got bruised and Jordan's nose was bleeding. Jordan: Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch! Then Jerome came. Jerome: Hey! Jordan! What's the matter? Jordan: Ouch! Jerome! Kenny punched me in the face! Jerome: Really? Then Jerome got very annoyed at Kenny. Jerome: Oh my god! Kenny! How dare you punch my friend Jordan in the face! That's it! I'm telling King Bob on you! Kenny was horrified. Kenny: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Then Jerome called to King Bob. Jerome: King Bob! Come over here! Then King Bob came, along with Scribe Kid. King Bob: What is it, Jerome? Tell me what's happened? And why is Jordan crying? I saw his face bleeding. Jerome: Well, sire. You're going to be furious when I say this. Kenny punched Jordan in the face, and now Jordan needs to go to the hospital, thanks to him! Can you send him to the dodgeball wall and go get Miss Finster to see him? King Bob was shocked. King Bob: Really? King Bob was very angry with Kenny. King Bob: Kenny, how dare you punch Jordan in the face?! That's it! I'm taking you to the dodgeball wall right now! (to Scribe Kid) Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Yes, sire. Then Scribe Kid began to write something on his notepad of what Kenny did. King Bob: Come with me right now, Kenny! King Bob took Kenny to the dodgeball wall, and then he placed him to the dodgeball wall. King Bob: And stay at the dodgeball wall until I get Miss Finster to see you! King Bob left Kenny to the dodgeball, and then he walked off to find Miss Finster. Then King Bob found Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Robert? What happened? King Bob: Kenny punched Jordan in the face! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Kenny a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! King Bob: I left him at the dodgeball wall! Follow me! Then King Bob took Miss Finster to see Kenny. King Bob: Here he is, give that Kenny a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Robert! I'll deal with him! King Bob: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then King Bob left. Miss Finster was very annoyed with Kenny. Miss Finster: Kenny, how dare you punch Jordan in the face?! That's it, come with me! And you're going to Principal Prickly's office right now! March! Then Kenny followed Miss Finster on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from King Bob! Why? Because Kenny punched Jordan in the face! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give him a good talking to! Miss Finster: I will tell Mr Stephenson about this! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly: Kenny, I'm very disappointed in you for punching Jordan in the face. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever punch Jordan in the face or any other student in the face. You see punching Jordan in the face or any other student in the face undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's very naughty to punch Jordan in the face! That's it, you are suspended. Go home now, while I call your parents. Back home, Kenny's parents scolded Kenny. Kenny's mum: Kenny, how dare you punch Jordan in the face?! We're very disappointed in you. Kenny's dad: He is one of my favourite people who works for King Bob! Also, we got a call from your teacher! He told us that you did that! Kenny's mum: Poor Jordan needs to go to the hospital because his face was bruised and his nose was bleeding, thanks to you! Kenny's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room right now! Kenny went up to his room, crying. Kenny: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:All Kenny/Kouji deserves Category:Grounded Stuff